


chocolate tax

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: Valentine's Day is just a popularity contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines to my lovely wife, Kat (and I'm sorry for butchering the boys rip)

It was a popularity contest. It always was. It wasn’t an uncommon thing, they knew, for boys their age at this time of year to boast about the hoards of chocolate they were able to accumulate. It was even worse when it came to their club, being so renowned as it was, their popularity stretching beyond the confines of the school campus.

Konoha was the worst for it. Even with a known girlfriend (this year, a pretty little thing from the Itachiyama cheer squad), he ended up with the biggest haul year after year without fail, from classmates and underclassmen and fans from outside of the school. Bokuto was second, accepting every gift with enthusiasm and excitement and an insistence on sharing the chocolates with whoever he received them from. Akaashi, a little more adverse to chocolate and sweet treats in general, always left his haul in the club room for the rest of the team to help themselves to.

“And that makes thirty-three! All homemade with handmade cards.” A shit-eating grin split Komi’s face in half, a victorious laugh highlighting his tone. “Where’s your popularity now, Saru?”

“Two of those are from Yukie and Kaori,” Sarukui didn’t even bother to look up from his notes in front of him, a hand idly wandering between one of the open bags of chocolate he had stolen from Akaashi’s stash and his mouth to ferry chocolates between them. “They don’t count.”

Komi’s grin fell, eyebrows furrowing. “They do too count.”

“Nope,” Saru lifted his head just enough to see Komi across the low table opposite himself. “Friend gifts don’t count. Only admirers and people who think they have a chance.”

“Then you’re down two more because I have a chance.”

“I’m down two more because you just bought the ones you like so I’d give them to you anyway.”

Komi scoffed. “Not the point!” He shoved his book away from in front of him and moved his own stack of chocolate out of the way so that he could grab for the bag of chocolates sitting on the floor next to Sarukui’s leg. He emptied the bag onto the table and began to count out each gift, glancing over accompanying notes and cards to identify admirers apart from gifts given as friends, and then separating between store-bought and homemade. When he was finally done, long enough for Sarukui to finish the worksheet he was completing and move on to a different text book he needed to study, he felt himself deflate, lips pursing into a pout. “Thirty-seven…”

Sarukui let a small laugh escape as he turned a page, never once looking up. “Who was the popular one, again?”

“Shut up.”

With another laugh, Saru closed the book in front of him and turned his attention instead to the mountain of chocolate that had grown in front of him. “Did you choose which ones you wanted?” he asked, reaching forward to properly inspect the chocolates they had both received to see what varieties they had between them. “Aimi made a huge batch again this year for me.”

Komi, excited by the prospect, began to dig into the pile he had made for Sarukui, only to stop halfway through. His hands still holding onto chocolates, he lifted his head and squinted his eyes across the table. “What’s the catch?” he asked, suspicious.

“What do you mean, ‘what’s the catch’?”

“I mean exactly that. What’s the catch? You don’t normally give up Tachiyama-chan’s chocolates so easily.”

Sarukui reached for a handmade box in Komi’s pile, barely glancing at the message attached to it as he opened it and pulled one of the chocolates free to offer it wordlessly in the libero’s direction. Komi eyed it for a moment, gaze flickering between the offered chocolate and Saru’s face, before he caved and reached forward to take the chocolate with his mouth.

“I get the entire lot,” Komi bargained, tongue running over his lips to catch any crumb of chocolate that might have gotten stuck. “You get to choose the movie. And dinner.”

Slowly, Saru leaned forward onto the table, leaning his weight in his elbows, his arms folded. His eyebrow cocked, the other lifting just slightly beside it, and the corners of his lips slowly curved up further.

Komi rolled his eyes. “Fine! I’ll make out with you as well.”

Victorious, Sarukui settled back and ate another chocolate. “I don’t know why you’re so reluctant about that,” he commented, rolling the chocolate over his tongue. “Especially with your parents being away.”

“Maybe I actually wanna watch the movie, did you consider that?”

Sarukui laughed.

Komi choked down his own. “I changed my mind.” He tore apart Saru’s pile of chocolates and pulled out the only package he could recognise as being no one else’s but Tachiyama’s (recognising her handwriting on the attached tag). “I’m taking the chocolates and you’re getting nothing.” Even as he said it, though, his eyes met Sarukui’s and he felt himself crumble. With a scoff and a frustrated sigh, he leaned forward across the table to place a short kiss on the others lips. “Fine. You can pick the movie. But that’s it.”

Before Komi could pull away, one of Sarukui’s hands grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close again for another kiss, this one longer and lingering with more pressure and certainty behind it.

“I’ll get you back on White Day,” Sarukui murmured against Komi’s lips.

A short laugh came as a puff of hot air between them and Komi smirked.

“I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
